Welcome Home, Freddy Benson
by goofydots
Summary: After a terrible family incident sends Freddy leaving Seattle to Miami, Florida with his uncle, he loves it. Even meets a new girl. But after he comes back, has anything change? Come Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome Back, Freddie Benson.**_

__**Prologue **

_Why? Why did this have to happen to me?_ Freddie thought to himself as he was waiting outside of the apartment for his uncle Charlie. With his bags. His mother was a pain in the neck, but she didn't deserve to be this sick. And to think if she would've told someone about her illness, this wouldn't have happened. But now she was in the hospital in intensive care on life support, fighting to live. And the only legal guardian was all the way on the other side of the country.

But it was too late now. So here he was waiting for the taxi to take him all the way to Miami, Florida, where he would go to stay with his uncle Charlie. And Carly, Sam, or Spencer was nowhere to be found. It hurt him that they didn't even care about his long departure from Seattle. But he had to push it out of his mind. He had worse things to worry about. What about iCarly? I know they couldn't just replace him with someone else that easily. And what about school? He was just starting as a junior in Ridgeway, where all his closest friends were. And now he would have to start a whole new life in a place that he has never been to before. And most importantly, what about Sam? They had just started their relationship, and now it was just about to end so easily. But obviously she didn't care about them that much that they didn't even come down to say goodbye.

A half an hour later, he heard a honking noise from a yellow vehicle coming towards him. As he gathered his bags to put them in the trunk, then settled his self in the backseat, with his laptop and earphones.

Several times during the trip, he tried e-mailing Carly and Sam, even Spencer, but he didn't get a respond back. He also tried texting and calling them, but didn't hear anything back from them. This was really starting to anger him. They had been best friends since 6th grade, and now he might be leaving forever and it's like they didn't even care.

As he pulled up in front of the airport, he slowly got out of the car with his laptop and gathered his bags as if someone would stop him and say "Freddy, don't go!". But unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. So, depressed and betrayed, he continued to carry his bags to the plane.

As he was getting his bags in the overhead storage, sat down and seated his portable computer on his lap, there was a very pretty girl, 16, about Freddy's age, with caramel color skin, sat beside him. She had long, dark, straight hair and she was looking right at Freddy.

"Hey." Freddy greeted the girl next to him. "I'm Freddy. Freddy Benson."

"Hi. I'm Karla Rosas. But my friends call me Karly" she had a Hispanic tone to her voice.

As she reached her hand out to shake his, Freddy was mesmerized in her caramel skin.

"Sorry." Freddy apologized as he gained his composure and shook her hand. So for the rest of the 8-hour trip they talked about everything from their hometowns and Family to their favorite TV shows and Kenan Thompson.

Karla came from Los Angeles, California. But a bad family fight sent her living with her Grandma in Miami. After Freddy explained his life story, she finally recognized him as the cameraman from iCarly. _Yay… _Freddy said in his mind as she described him as a 'cameraman'. This made him think of Carly and Sam even more. But he pushed that out of his mind.

Losing track of time, Freddy and Karly realized that the plane had finally landed and it was time to get off. As they got off Freddy grabbed his and Karly's bag and made his way out of the plane.

"Well, this is my stop." Freddy said as his cab approached him.

"Bye. I'll call you as soon as I can." Karly added shyly.

"Okay. See you around…" Freddy said as he made his way into the cab, disappointed because he wouldn't get to talk to his new friend as much as he wanted to. With one last look out of the backseat window out of the cab, Freddy waved, with Karla immediately waving back.

As he pulled up to his Uncle Charlie's house, his jaw dropped in amazement. The place was at least 3 stories. It looked like that of a celebrity's mansion. After he got out of the cab, it made him want to start singing the "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" theme song. Before he knocked on the front door, which was gigantic, there was a man with sandy brown hair that answered the door.

"Hey, Uncle Charlie!" Freddy greeted his uncle.

"Hey, Fred-O!" Uncle Charlie greeted back. "Come on in and I'll show you your room."

As Uncle Charlie leaded Freddy into the house, he saw a SUV pull up next door by the house. He saw Karla get out of the back seat. As she noticed him, she grinned happily and waved.

_I'm gonna like this place._ Freddy thought to himself as he grinned and waved back before going inside the house.

_**Author's Note: **_Hey Guys! This may seem like it's taking long to get into, but I promise, it's getting good, dude. My first Fan Fic, so Reviews are, like, wanted…

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of iCarly, so…


	2. Chapter 2

And it was…

Freddy loved Miami. At first it was hard for him to make new friends at school, but eventually, it got easier. He joined the High school football team as the Quarterback, and he even started learning to play the guitar. He even started dating Karla. Life was great. Until one day…

"Hey Fred-O!" Freddy's Uncle, Charlie, as he walked in Freddy's room. Freddy was sitting on his bed, strumming his guitar with earphones on.

"Hey, Uncle Charlie. What's up?" Freddy asked.

"You have a visitor for you." Charlie said as he backed up out of the room.

"Hey Fredward!" Karla said as she entered the room. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm just strumming the guitar a little bit." Freddy answered.

"What do you want to do today?" Karla said as she went by Freddy and snuggled up to him on his bed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know. I just want to lay in today" Freddy said.

"Are you sure?" Karla said as she put her lips against his. As they continued to kiss each other, Freddy heard a ring from his iPhone.

"Hello?" Freddy asked into the phone.

"_Hello? Is this Fred Benson?" The_ caller said from the other line of the phone.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"_Yes, this is Dr. Jerome Davis from Seattle Hospital. I was just calling to tell you that your mother is out of the hospital." _The doctor said calmly.

Freddy could not speak. His heart was filled with joy and confusion. After two years in the hospital, his mother was finally out…

**XXX**

"Uncle Charlie!" Freddy said, running down the staircase as fast as he could.

"What's wrong, sport?" Charlie asked.

"The doctor called. Uncle Charlie, mom's out of the hospital." Freddy said.

There was a silence for a moment.

"You want to go back, don't you?" Charlie said after looking at Freddy's face.

"Charlie, I have too-" Freddy was interrupted.

"I understand." Charlie continued. "I understand that you care about her mother. I'll send you out there tomorrow."

"Thanks, Uncle Charlie." Freddy said as he came up to Charlie and gave him a hug.

**XXX**

Karla looked at him with sorrow, as Freddy started packing.

"Don't go." Karla said, blatantly, as tears started to well up in her eyes. Freddy walked up to her, kissed her, and attempted to comfort her.

"Listen, Karla. I have to go back up there to my mother. She's really sick and-"

"I know." Karla interrupted. "I understand why you have to go back up there. But what about school, what about the football team. What about us?" Her tears were now going down her smooth, tan cheeks.

"Listen, everything will be okay. I'll go to school at Ridgeway, my old school. The team will be fine without me. And you, you are the love of my life. Everything will be fine with us. I love you." Freddy said as he again kissed Karla on her smooth lips. She was surprised. She never heard him say that before.

"I love you, too." Karla replied before they continued to kiss each other for several minutes.

**XXX**

It was a cold, dark morning as Charlie, Karla, and Freddy were waiting on his airplane to come.

"You're going to miss her, aren't you?" Charlie said as he saw Karla laying her head on Freddy's shoulder, fast asleep.

"Yeah, a lot. It's just, I'm going to really miss everybody in Miami. But my mother, she really needs me."

"I understand. Before your aunt and I broke up, we were in love with each other. Make sure if you really love this girl, make sure to keep your love pure." Charlie said, giving his advice to his nephew.

"Thanks, Uncle Charlie. You're the best." Freddy thanked Charlie.

**_Flight 793, your flight is ready to board. _**They heard the intercom say.

"Well, this is my plane." Freddy said.

"I'm going to miss you." Karla said, waking up to Freddy's deep, smooth, voice.

"I'm going to miss you, too." Freddy replied back.

So after a romantic kiss and hug to Karla, and a wave goodbye to Uncle Charlie, Freddy boarded his plane.

**_I'm going to miss you, Miami. _**Freddy said to himself as his plane took off back to Seattle...

**_Authors' Note:_** I know it was pretty short, and it pretty much sucks. But please hang in there for a while. Also, since Freddy knows how to play the guitar, i'm requesting songs for him to play. Spoiler Alert: There's gonna be some wicked football parts. Power To The People!

**_Disclaimer:_**I don't own anything. Except for my devilishly good looks. -Stupid Growl-


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally, I'm here._

Freddy thought to himself, half an hour after he went off the plane. Now he was officially in Seattle, catching the train at the subway to his old apartment building. He was nervous. First, he didn't know how his mother was feeling. Luckily, she was well enough to go home, but she could get worse at any minute. Then he knew he would run in to Carly and Sam, and he wouldn't have any idea how to approach him. He knew this was his hometown, but right now, he was lost.

"Why do I have to be here?" Jenny, the girl working behind the hotdog stand, said to herself. It was a regular Saturday. And instead of hanging out with her friends, she was serving hotdogs to losers who didn't have enough class to go in and eat.

Suddenly, she saw something she didn't see a lot. It was a guy. An actual _HOT _guy. He had brown hair that was covering part of his left eyebrow. He was wearing a tight, gray Nike T-Shirt, covering his extremely, Diesel body with red and black shorts. Somehow she knew who he was.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Jenny said sweetly.

"Hey. Can I have, uh…" Freddy stopped when he realized that she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, actually staring at him with love struck eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Jenny said, realizing that she was ignoring what he was saying. "What would you like?"

"Yeah, can I get a hotdog with a coke, please?" Freddy asked, politely, flattered that the girl thought that he was amusing.

As she gave him his order, she looked at him, this time with a confused look on her face.

"I think I know you from somewhere. Are you…Freddy Benson?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, but I don't think…wait, Jenny! Jenny Crawford!" Freddy said, finally realizing who she was.

"I thought you were in Miami." Jenny said.

"Yeah, I'm moving back in with my mother. How's Ridgeway?" Freddy asked.

"Teachers are still the same. Principal Franklin's still there, too. Have you talked to the old iCarly gang?" Jenny asked.

" No. actually, I haven't talked to them in a while. Have you been watching iCarly?" Freddy hasn't watched iCarly since he left Seattle. He didn't even know if there was still an iCarly at all.

"Well, I got to get back to work, Freddie." Jenny said to Freddie.

"Alright, see you at school." Freddie said as continued walking.

As he kept walking he was passing a group of kids, about his age, playing football. It seems they were having a disagreement of some sort.

"Man, we can't play with uneven people." A tall, dark guy said to the rest.

"All we need is one dude, and we can get this game going." Another blonde-haired kid said.

"I can play with you guys." Freddie said while going up to the group of kids.

"Really?" The tall kid asked.

"Yeah, I played some football in Miami. I can play QB if you want me too."

"Yeah, let's go!" replied a short, stubby guy.

That game, Freddie threw 5 touchdowns passes and ran for 2 of them. His team ended up winning with ease.

"Wow! You're a pro!" the tall kid said. "I'm JT."

"I'm Josh, and that fat kid over there is Kendall." Josh said, also pointing at Kendall, who had a mean look on his face.

After JT introduced everybody to Freddie, he finally made his way home. When he walked into the lobby, he saw Lewbert, fast asleep behind the counter. _Same old Lewbert. _Freddie thought. As he made his way in front of the door, he was tempted to knock on Carly's door, but quickly got rid of that idea and made his way into the room.

"Hi, Honey."Freddie's mother said to him as she lay down on the couch, watching T.V. She looked terrible. She was pale, her face looked like she was going to puke, and her hair was looking thinner the last time he saw her.

"Hi, mom." Freddie replied to his mother.

"How was your trip?" His mother asked.

"It was okay. I met some new friends over here." Freddie replied.

"Great." His mother said.

"Hey, mom. Who watched you while I wasn't here?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, the nurse was here watching me." But I told her that it was okay to leave."

"Mom, you need to be watched." Freddie said to his mother.

"Oh, hush, boy." His mother said.

"I'm gonna go to bed, mom." See you in the morning."Freddie said.

"See you in the morning, honey." She replied.

** XXX**

Freddie got up early to get ready for his first day at Ridgeway. Luckily, he left Miami before school started, so this was the first day of school for everybody.

Freddy put on his red cardigan sweater with a large "A" sewn in on the upper left his chest, with a white V-Neck under it. After that he put on black skinny jeans with black, white, and red Vans sneakers. Finally he put on a gray baseball cap, backwards, only covering the back of his head, leaving the front of his head free, grabbed his back pack and headed out the door.

"What's up, Fred-O?" JT said to Freddie as he walked in to Ridgeway High School.

"What's up, JT?" Freddie replied.

"What classes you got?" JT asked.

Freddie showed JT his schedule. JT had a grin on his face.

"Looks like we got 3 classes together." JT said before looking at his watch. "Aw, man. We're going to be late for homeroom. Let's go." He continued as they made their way to homeroom.

After a long day, Freddie, JT, and Josh made their way out of the school. Luckily, for Freddie, he didn't see Carly or Sam today.

"Where we heading?" Freddie asked the three others.

"We were going to the teen club later on tonight. You coming?" Josh asked Freddie.

"Yeah, count me in." Freddie agreed to come.

**XXX**

"Here we are, Club Tetris." Josh said to Freddie as they walked in.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Freddie commented on the place as the three made their way to the bar.

"Hey, three cokes." JT said to the bartender as they sat at the bar.

As Freddie took a sip of his drink, he asked: "Hey, is somebody supposed to be performing?"

"Nah. Actually, it's free mic' night. Anybody can go up and perform. We were going to go up there, but we need a bass player and a singer." JT said.

"I can do both!" Freddie said.

"Really?" Josh asked.

"Yeah! Let's go up there and rock out!" Freddie said excitedly.

A they signed in and made their way up on the stage, they agreed to the song they were going to play. As JT grabbed the electric guitar, Josh grabbed the drums, and Freddie grabbed the bass guitar and made his way in front of the microphone.

As he stared off the stage, hundreds of teenagers that went to Ridgeway were staring right at Freddie. He couldn't disappoint. So while Freddie started playing, the other 2 joined in and Freddie started to sing:

**Freddie:**

_For those days we felt like a mis-take,_

_Those times when loves what you hate,_

_Some, how,_

_We kept marchin' ooooonnnn,_

_For those nights when I couldn't be there,_

_I've made it harder to know that you know,_

_That somehow,_

_We'll keep moving ooooonnnn,_

_There's so many wars we fought,_

_There's so many things were not,_

_But with what we have,_

_I promise you that,_

_We're marching on…_

**JT & Josh****:**

_We're marching on,_

_We're marching on,_

**Freddie:**

_There isn't a flag I'd wave,_

_Don't care if we bend,_

_I'd sink us to swim,_

_We're marching on…_

**JT & Josh:**

_We're marching on,_

_We're marching on…_

**XXX**

After a few more lines they finally stopped performing, with the crowd, immediately after they stopped, went crazy. With cheers coming from all around the club, Freddie and the gang knew that they didn't disappoint.

"We rocked the hell out of that club, man!" Josh said, jumping up and down in excitement.

After fighting their way out of the club, from the crowd going crazy, because they were so good, it was a challenge to get out. But finally, they made their way out and were heading home.

"That was crazy!" Freddie said.

After they walked a few more blocks, Freddie said, "Hey, when is the football season going to start?"

"The football try-outs are tomorrow, and we were going to stay after school for it. You wanna try out, too?" Josh asked.

"Hell, Yeah!" Freddie said. "Do you think I have a real chance of making it?"

"For real, you're probably to going to be the best on the team. The only person that's going to be a threat is John Hutchinson." JT said.

"Who's that?" Freddie asked.

"He was the star QB, the most well known kid in school. Plus, he's dating the hottest girl in school?" Josh replied. "I forgot her name, though."

"Well, I got to get going, guys." Freddie said as he made his way home.

"See ya later, dude." JT and Josh said goodbye to their friend.

_**XXX**_

_**Authors' Note:**___Like the story? It feels like it's going kind of slow. So I'm going to speed up the story. I know you've been waiting for him to run into the iCarly gang. I want you to review as much as you can. If you have a suggestion or something, you know? That song was _Marching On_ by One Republic. If you have any more songs to suggest, put it in your review. Power To The People!

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of iCarly or Marching On by One Republic. But I do own my good looks. –wink, wink- :D_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Are you almost here, dude?" _JT said over the phone as Freddie was in his room, changing.

"Yeah, man. Let me get changed and then I'm heading out." Freddie told JT.

"Hurry up. It's starting to get packed out here." JT said before he abruptly hung up.

As Freddie changed into his gray Nike T-Shirt, red and black shorts, and black and white Nike sneakers, he decided to see what's on the internet. As he went on Facebook for anything new, he made hard decision. He decided to log on to .

He didn't know if it was the right decision. He didn't know what to expect. Did they get a new producer? Did they sell the website to someone else? Did Nevel Papperman finally get iCarly? No. what he logged on to be much worse than any of those.

_** currently does not exist or is not available.**_

He couldn't believe it. He re-entered the URL to make sure he didn't type it in wrong. But yet, it said the same thing. He had to take in the fact that, iCarly didn't exist anymore. He felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach. Why did they cancel it?

Quickly he got his self together and made his way down to the school for football try-outs.

The whole way walking to the school, he couldn't get his mind off the fact that iCarly was gone. But, to make the team, he had to get his head in the game.

"What's up, buddy?" Freddy asked JT and Josh as they were outside the football field. Freddie could tell this was going to be a challenge, because outside the field, there were hundreds of other people out here, eager to make the team. So today he had to work his hardest.

After waiting for about half an hour, the coach finally called for Freddie Benson. As he made his way onto the field with 3 other guys, he was nervous. But quickly got his head back together.

Up first was the 40-Yard Dash. After the first 3 other guys went, it was Freddie's turn. As soon as the coach said go, he was off like a speeding bullet. He was done with the dash quickly. As he turned around to the coach, he had a shocked look on his face.

"Hey kid, what position are you trying out for?" The coach said to Freddie.

"Anything on offense, really. Probably QB." Freddie replied.

"Kid, you ran a 4.24. With that speed, you can have any position you want." Coach said.

Freddie walked away, grinning in satisfaction.

Next was the 225 lbs. Bench Rep. Freddie thought this would be pretty tough. But after a quick pep talk from JT, he did 40 reps with ease. Again, the coach gave him a satisfied look.

After a few more drills, the final one was probably the most important of all. The Position Drills. After a quick decision, he singled three positions. Quarterback, Runningback, and Wide Receiver. The coach paired him up with 10 different guys. His first try-out was at Wide Receiver. After a few plays, Freddie ended up racking 122 yards and 3 touchdowns.

Next, he was trying out for Runningback position. He didn't think he did as good as he could, but he still ran for 115 yards and 2 touchdowns.

Last but not least was Quarterback. As Freddie was playing he worked his hardest. And it really paid off. He ended up winning the scrimmage with passing yards of 300 yards and 4 touchdowns.

"Dude, you did awesome out there!" Josh said to Freddie as they were walking to find something to eat.

"Yeah, but Hutchinson's not too fond of you." JT added as they all saw John Hutchinson outside the school, staring at him, steaming with rage.

"We better get out of here, before hot pants makes a big mistake." Freddie commented as they made their way from in front of the school

**XXX**

A little while after they left, they made their way into Groovy Smoothies, where Freddie, JT, and Josh sat at a nearby table.

" For real, dude. You did pretty awesome out there, today." JT commented.

"You think so? What position do you think I might play?" Freddie asked.

"You did good on RB and WR, but you ripped it on the QB drill." Josh answered. "But it's not gonna come for free. Not if Hutchinson has anything to do with it." He added after a pause as he saw Hutchinson and his gang sitting in the corner table.

As Freddie turned around and took a sip of his smoothie, Josh quickly tapped his shoulder.

"There's his girlfriend." He informed Freddie. After a quick glance, Freddie turned back around. But immediately, after finding out who it was, it left his jaw dropping.

"That's –C" JT was interrupted.

"Carly. Carly Shay." Freddie said, finishing his friend's sentence.

It had been 2 years since they saw each other. She had gotten so beautiful. She looked like a woman. Her long, brunette hair was in curls, coming down her face. But she had a depressed, sad look on her face. He was tempted to go over there and talk to her. She had her head down on John's shoulder, so she couldn't see Freddie staring at her.

But John did. Immediately, John got up from where he was sitting and made his way toward Freddie's table. As Carly had to get her head up from John's movement, she immediately saw him. She saw Freddie Benson. She hadn't seen him in so long.

"You got a problem, dude?" Freddie said to John.

"Yeah, I got a problem! First you're trying to steal my spot on _my_ football team. Now you're trying to take my girl?" John responded.

"Listen, buddy." Freddie continued. "I don't want any trouble, so why don't you back" Freddie was interrupted by a hard shove from John. Immediately, JT and Josh got up from their seats and went in front of John.

"You better back off, Hutchinson." JT said.

"Or we'll have to step into this." Josh continued.

Abruptly, John called his crew and headed out the door. He stopped as he realized that his girlfriend, Carly, was still sitting at the table, staring at Freddie, mesmerized.

"C'mon, Carly!" John yelled.

**XXX**

"Look, dude!" JT called over to Freddie. JT was over at the board, where it listed the people that made the football team.

As Freddie was making his way over there, he heard JT and Josh congratulated each other. JT successfully made it as a Wide Receiver while Josh made it on the Strong Safety position.

"YES!" Freddie made it as Quarterback, and he made a promise to his self that he wouldn't disappoint. He looked over at Carly, standing beside John while he was talking to his friends. And again, she looked sad and lonely.

Freddie had to talk to her. As soon as possible…

….

_**Authors' Note:**_ I really thought this was a good story. But it's still getting really good. So don't press that…whatever's on the computer these kids do on computer these days. Keep suggesting, conversing, iCarlying, reviewing, favoriting, Author Alerting, and Power to the Peopling!

_**Disclaimer: **_ I do not own iCarly, Facebook or Nike. But I do own my sweet ideas, charisma, and good looks. _Oh yeah…_


	5. Chapter 5

"What's up, Carls?" Freddie said after approaching Carly from behind.

"Freddie!" Carly hugged Freddie.

It was after school when Freddie saw Carly sitting on the bench behind the school by herself.

"What's going on?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, nothing. But enough about me, what's going on with you? When did you get back?" Carly asked.

"I got back a few days ago." Freddie said.

"Then… why didn't you say hi to me?" Carly asked, looking down at the ground.

"Carly! What are you doing?" John quickly came over there and snatched Carly by the arm.

"Hey!" Freddie stepped in, seeing how hard he grabbed Carly. "Leave her alone!"

Watch it, Benson! You don't want to make a bad decision." John said as he walked away, with his crew quickly following.

"Bye, Freddie." Carly whispered to Freddie as she followed John from behind the school.

**XXX**

"Are you ready for this, dude?" JT asked Freddie as they were getting ready for their first football game of the season.

"I'm kind of nervous." Freddie answered as he was getting his football equipment. After putting on his red and white football pants, black and red socks, his small shoulder pads. After that he put hs elbow pad, white and red jersey with a big red '2' on it, his rd helmet on, and he was ready to go.

As he came out of the tunnel, he was greeted by thousands of screaming fans, cheering for Ridgeway. He knew this game would make or break his reputations. So he had to try his hardest out here and win the game.

As Freddie waited on the bench with JT and Josh, he looked onto the crowd for Carly, but didn't see any sight of her.

"What are you doing out there, Hutchinson?" Coach Jameson screamed at John after the bad play. Earlier he got sacked by a lineman, forcing him to fumble the ball and the other team to score a touchdown.

"Coach, I got this!" John replied to the coach. But he quickly interrupted.

"Whatever! Take a seat on the bench! Benson, McBride, and Wade, get out there." Coach pointed to Freddie, JT, and Josh. They quickly got their helmets on and made it out on the field. As Freddie looked on the scoreboard, he found out it was the 4th quarter with 14 minutes to go, and they were down by two touchdowns. So it was his time to shine, because he was the quarterback, and the school was counting on him. So after a quick deep breath, he made his position, behind the Center.

He hiked the ball, dropped back three steps and looked for an open receiver. He saw JT, who was open in the redzone. Launching the ball as far as he could, he looked down the field, seeing JT catch it with ease, as he ran into the touchdown.

As he saw JT doing his dance celebration, Freddie too threw his hand up in glory. He had made his first touchdown in one play.

Their next possession of the ball was when it was 2 minutes to go. Now it was all or nothing.

As Freddie snapped the ball, he handed it off to the Runningback, Josh, as he ran for 10 yards. The next play he did the same thing, this time he got tackled hard, losing 4 yards in the process.

They were 20 yards from the touchdown with 1:30 left on the clock; Freddie had to take matters into his own hands. As he snapped the ball, he realized that none of the receivers open. Blatantly, he ran out of the pocket, in the direction of the touchdown. He swiftly looked up at the clock. 59 seconds to go. He had to pick up the pace.

As he saw a few defenders come toward him he did a spin move, shaking off one of them, before running out of bounds to stop the clock. Quickly he told his teammates, lined back up and snapped the ball. This was it. He saw an open receiver waving his hand running toward the touchdown. He threw the ball as hard as he could…

_Yes!_ Freddie thought to himself as he saw the receiver catch the ball and dive into the touchdown. Freddie jumped up and down in excitement. He had won the game.

As the Kicker kicked the field goal, the team ran onto the field and cheered. Swiftly, the team carried Freddie into the air shouted his name. he felt like a hero.

He liked the sound of that. Freddie Benson:Hero…

**...**

_**Author's Note: **_Sorry that it took a while to post and it's a little short. I just wanted to get this out of the way so I could write some more. So don't be surprised if this kinda sucks. But you should know that its going to get super awesome! Check out my other story, _**TDI:The Challenge: WTF Did I Get Myself Into? **_So check that out and submit your apps!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of iCarly…__


	6. Chapter 6

"Good game, Freddy!" A freshman said to him as he passed Freddy and JT through the hallways as they were making thier way to class. "That game was awesome last week. Best one I've ever seen!"

"Thanks, dude." Freddy said as he anxiously looked around him .

"What are you looking for, dude?" JT asked after the guy walked away and Freddy stopped looking around.

"Nothing. It's just...Have you seen Carly around, lately." Freddy asked.

"Not lately. I haven't saw her or John in the past week. But you need to focus more on the game tomorrow. _Mr. Hero."_ JT said, smiling.

**XXX**

Freddy had to talked to Carly. He had so many questions he had unanswered. So after school he made his way back to the apartments, this time going to Carly's apartment.

As he knocked on the door, he had a lot of things circling in his mind. He wondered if Carly and Spencer even lived here anymore.

When the door opened, he was surprised to see a older, well built man answered the door.

"May I help you?" He said, his voice deep and rugged.

"Um, yes, is Carly here?" Freddy asked nervously.

"No, she's out at the moment. Who is this-"

Before he could let out his words, another man ran up behind the man at the door. This man was a lot skinnier, but tall, with short, brown hair.

"Who's at the door, dad?" The man asked. But instantly, he looked at Freddy.

"Spencer?" Freddy said as he finally figured out who it is after a brief stare-down between the two.

"Freddy! What are you doing here?" Before Freddy could answer, Spencer invited him in as they sat at the coffee table in the living room.

The apartment changed since the last time Freddy saw it. Instead of the usual sculptures that crouded it, they were replaced by regular household objects.

"So, what's been going on with ya for the past 100 years?" Spencer asked, grinning.

Freddy explained as best as he could, from finding out his mother was sick and to moving back here so he could take care of her.

"So you made it pretty far." Spencer finally said.

"I know." Freddy responded. "It was hard leaving Seattle. I left so many things behind. My mom, iCarly, and especially you guys." Freddy must have had a troubled look on his face, because right after Spencer.

"I know you're wondering why we didn't say goodbye to you." Spencer said. "We loved you like you were apart of the family Fred-O. And when you love someone, It's hard for that person to go. We were heartbroken when we found out you were leaving. The girls were a mess. Especially Sam..."

Freddy felt a jolt in his stomach.

"She really missed you. She spent days on end crying about you. Eventually she started acting out, more than usual." Spencer continued. "Then she started skipping school. Eventually, the Board of Educations put her in an Alternative school downtown. Don't think that we didn't care about you or anything. It was just... too hard to say goodbye at the moment."

After that, Freddy felt less anger at the three of them. He understood that they looked to him as family, so they couldn't say godbye so soon.

"Thanks, Spencer." Freddy said.

"No problem" Spencer replied. "Hey, so you want something to drink. A soda or something?"

"Yeah, a soda's fine. Thanks." Freddy said.

"So who's that guy at the door?" Freddy asked as he slowly made his way into the kitchen with Spencer. The man eventually made his way upstairs.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. A few years ago, our dad retired from the reserve, so he came and moved in with us"

"That's your dad?" Freddy asked with a grin on his face.

About half an hour later, Freddy exited out the apartment to his, only across the hall.

"Hey, Freddy?" Spencer said, popping his head out the door."

"Yeah, Spence?" Freddy answered.

"Come back any time, dude." Spencer offered.

"Thanks." Freddy said as he made his way into his apartment.

Freddy was glad that he had that encounter with Spencer. It helped him clear alot of things up. Now all he had to do was talk to the person he affected the most...

_Sam._ Freddy thought in his head.

...

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys. SO sorry that i haven't posted anything in a couple of months. I was going through some personal problems. But now I'm all good and I'm gonna start posting non-stop. As of the** TDI:TC:WTFDIGMI? **story, that is gonna be put on hold for the moment. But that doesn't mean I'm totally cancelling it tho. As of now, **Power To The People!**


	7. Chapter 7

Freddy was nervous. He hasn't been so nervous in a long time. He was waitng outside of Kennedy Alternative School. It was 3:00 and school was about to let out. He skipped a whole day of school just to see Sam. Just then, the bell rang.

His stomach was in knots. He didn't know what to expect.

As the kids came out of the building, he looked for Sam. After looking all around the school and asking kids if they seen her, he was just about to give up. Until suddenly he saw a girl with curly, blonde hair walk out of the school with another girl beside her.

He ran up to her and tapped on the shoulder. After she turned around she stopped. They both stared at eachother. A few seconds later, Sam whispered in the girl's hair and the girl walked away, with a confused look on her face.

"Fr-Freddy?" Sam asked.

Freddy was stunned. She was as beautiful as ever.

After he snapped out of it, he finally said, "Hi."

"Wha-What are you doing here, I thought you moved!" She said.

"I came back." Freddy said, smiling.

She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Freddy asked.

"Just go back home, Benson." Sam replied to him.

I am home." Freddy stated with a smile.

**XXX**

After Freddy finally convinced Sam to come with him, they decided to go into the Groovie Smoothie, thier old hangout spot.

"So, where's T-Bow?" Freddy asked as he looked around for his old pal. He was expecting to see T-Bow walking around the store trying to sell food on a stick.

After a moment, Sam answered, "A while back, while you were gone, a health inspector checked a place and said that the Groovie Smoothie was a disaster waiting to happen. So T-Bow was fired for not keeping up the place. After that, we haven't saw him since."

"Woah." Freddy responded. The news shocked him.

"What happened to iCarly?" Freddy said out of the blue. Sam looked at him, stunned.

"Well, after you left, it didn't feel right doing the show without you. We even tried looking for other producers. But it just didn't feel the same. So we just cancelled it."

Freddy was stricken with shock. But happy that he was important to the guys.

After that, Freddy and Sam coversated about what he has missed and what's been going on. But Freddy knew that he had something burning inside him. He had to ask Sam another question. Something that he wanted to ask ever since he left.

"Hey, Sam. Can I ask you something?" Freddy said, after a moment of silence.

"What, Fred-wierd?" Sam said, smiling.

"When I left, how come you guys didn't say good-bye to me?"

...

**Author's Notes: ****Woah, this story's getting good! Sorry I've lost touch for a while, studying for the finals has kept me off track. But now, I'm done with it. And I'm back on track! So expect more to come!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own ANY of iCarly...**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was stunned by the question. She tried to change the subject.

"Sam." Freddy continued. "Why?"

After a moment, Sam replied, quickly, "Carly and Spencer went on vacation. "They didn't know you were leaving..."

"What about you!" Freddy raised his voice a little, getting stares from everywhere. "What about you, Sam. You were the first person I told."

Freddy could see tears swelling up in her eyes. "Sam, I'm sorry-" Freddy tried to apologize, but Sam continued. "No Freddy. You're fine. You deserve an explanation."

"I knew you were leaving, Freddy. But I couldn't. I just couldn't bear the sight of you leaving me." She was now crying her eyes out.

Freddy was suprised. It was hard for him to see Sam, And her tough exterior, crying so hard.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't know you felt that way..."

"Whatever. Just take me home." Sam said, wiping her eyes.

After a while, they stopped in front of Sam's home.

"Well, I'll call you later." Freddy said.

"Whatever." She said as she made her way into the house

**XXX**

Freddy hasn't talked to Karla in forever. He had to hear her voice.

"Hey, babe." Freddy said after Karla said hello.

"Hey, sweetie. How's everything going up there?" She asked.

"Alot has changed ever since I left. Alot." As he said that he thought of what Sam had said to him earlier.

"It's not the same here without you, Freddie. The football team hasn't won a game without miss you, Freddy. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Karla. Hopefully I could visit you in a few weeks. Bye, babe." Freddy said.

"Bye, babe." Karla said goodbye.

Even when Freddy was having the worst of days, Karla always knew what to do to cheer him up. It hurt him how he couldn't be with her and how far away they were from eachhother.

**XXX**

"So where have you been, dude? Me and Josh tried to call you up. What were you up to?." JT asked Freddy as they were hanging out in the hallway.

"Ah, nothing. Just catchin' up to everything. Hanging out. I was with Sam most of the day."

"Sam? Wait... Your not talking about Samantha Puckett, are you?" Josh asked Freddy.

"Yeah, Samantha Puckett. What's wrong with that?" Freddy asked, confused with that shock on thier faces.

"Dude, she's crazy!" JT exclamated. "You better be careful, man."

"Yeah, man. So, when she brutally kills you, can we have your laptop?" Josh said as him and JT laughed.

"Shut up, guys." Freddy said, laughing as well.

Only Freddy knew how sweet Sam could be.

**XXX**

"So Carly, you know that guy, right?" Carly's friend, Sarah, said to her as they were watching tonight's football game on the bleachers. She pointed to the guy with the #2 jersey on.

"Yeah, that's Freddy. He was one of my best friends a while back and we did iCarly together. That is, until he moved away." Carly answered, her eyes locked on Freddy, who just threw his 3rd touchdown tonight.

"Wow. He's hot!" One of her other friends said to her.

"Well, too bad. He's off the market, ladies. He has a girlfriend back in Miami. Karla, I think her name is."

"Your boyfriend sure doesn't like him." Sarah said again.

"Yeah, it's just because he took his position on the football team." Carly replied. She could see John's face, and she could tell he was steaming mad.

After the game was over, Ridgeway ended up winning the game, with a score of 46-7. Freddy had 5 touchdowns and 450 passing yards, shattering the school record.

As Carly said goodbye to her friends, she made her way back to her apartment. When suddenly she heard somebody call her name. It was Freddy, easily catching up to me in no time. Freddy really has changed from this dorky nerd, into this athletic, tough exterior guy. Not that she didn't like the nerdy Freddy, anyway.

"Hey Freddy! Nice game tonight." Carly said to Freddy as she game him a hug.

"Thanks. So, I was talking to Sam a few days ago. I was wondering if we all could hang out this weekend, maybe." He suggested.

"I don't know, Freddy. Me and Sam haven't talked in a while." Carly said.

"C'mon, Carly. You guys have been best freinds for so long. It just can't end like that.."

"Well, I guess your right. Okay, then."

"Awesome. Wanna walk home together?" Freddy asked.

"I'd love too." Carly said, blushing.

As they walked home together, Carly took a look at Freddy.

_Wow, my friend was right._ Carly thought in her head. _Freddy IS hot._

...

**Author's Note: **Told you I was back, guys! How youliking the story so far. Remember, send in reviews or comments so I can make the story better for you guys. Check out my profile and add this story to your story alerts.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did, but I don't own any iCarly. At least for now... _**MWAAAHAHAHA *Evil laugh***_


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Karla. It's me, Freddy. We haven't' talk to each other in a is like the 100th message I'm leaving you. I know, I'm a wierd-o. What's been going on? I miss you. Things have been going rough for me these past few months, Freddy couldn't sleep. A lot had been going on these past few months. You're the person that I can talk to. First, the football team isn't going well. I'm throwing interception after interception every game I'm playing. I didn't even know if we're going make the playoffs this year. My grades are slipping, and he might have to be suspended from the team for his grades. Probably, the worst of all, my mom. She's been doing horrible, looking sicker and sicker than ever before. I think she'll have to stay in the hospital, instead of at home."

"My friends, Carly, JT, and Josh, are trying to 'comfort me through his time of need', but they aren't really helping. JT and Josh are being idiots, as always. And Carly is trying to help, but we don't have the same friendship as we did when we were kids. You're the only one I'm actually tellin' this to. Please call me back. I miss you. I, I...

**Love you.**"

...

**Author's Note:**_** I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**_ Wow, I've been gone for a while! But my laptop's fixed, and I'm ready to start writing again. This was just a preview of season 2, if that's what you want to call it, haha. I will be posting in the next day or so, so send in reviews or comments to make my stories better. Keep Reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday, 10:59 p.m. Ridgeway High School Stadium

"Freddy Benson has been struggling all game!" The football announcer stated as the game was winding down. "He's only thrown for 46 yards and 0 touchdowns. Not the game we expected from the star-caliber, Freddy Benson. But nevertheless, Ridgeway barely gets the win, with a score of 7-6. This win pushes them closer and closer to their playoff hopes."

XXX

"C'mon, Freddie, cheer up." JT said, as Freddie, Josh, and he were walking home from the tough game. "You been acting like this for the past few months! What's been up?"

"Sorry, guys. "Freddie said. "I've been going through a lot, lately. I didn't mean to drag you guys down.

"It's alright, dude. We all get down in the dumps some days." Josh added on.

"Thanks, Josh. But I think I just wanna be alone. I'm gonna walk the next couple blocks, if you don't mind." Freddy asked the guys.

"Sure, Fred-O. Call us later when you're feeling better. Maybe we'll hang out, cool?" JT said before Josh and him said their goodbyes and split up.

Freddie wasn't doing too good. Karla still wasn't answering his calls. Now he was getting worried.

What if she's in trouble. Freddie thought in his head. What if shes-No. She's not cheating. Even though this wouldn't be the first time she was caught cheating on me.

He tried to get that thought out of his mind as he approached his apartment building. Just as he was opening the door, he recieved the phone call. His heart jumped as he saw it was Sam that was calling.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, trying to hide the in his voice.

"Hey, Freddie." Sam answered. Freddie forgot how much he missed Sam's sweet voice. "Do you think you can meet me at the park tonight."

"I don't know, Sam. My mom hasn't been doing too good, lately. I might have to watch her tonight." Freddy answered with a sorry tone in his voice.

"Oh, whatever. Well, talk to you later, I guess."

"Sam, wait." Freddie said, just as Sam was about to hang up. "I think I can hang for a little bit. Meet you in five minutes?"

"Okay! I-uh, yeah meet you there. Don't keep me waiting, Fredward." Freddy could feel Sam's smile as she said that.

"Alright see you soon." Freddy said happily.

XXX

"Jeez, Benson. I been waiting all night here for you." Sam said, with her signature mean look on her face.

"Sorry, I got kinda lost. I haven't been out in a while." Freddy replied.

"So, what's been up?" Sam asked.

"A lot of things, actually. I've kinda been out of whack, lately."

"I heard. Carly's been telling me you've been out of whack." Sam said. "Well, if you ever need to talk, you can talk to me, or whatever."

Freddie smiled. "Thanks, Sam. That really means a lot." He continued.

"Ah, don't get all lovey dovey on me, Benson." Sam said. "It's just, I've been going through some stuff, too, actually. So, I know how it feels. With my mom kicking me out and everything. And I think she's serious this time."

"Your mom kicked you out?" Freddy said, shocked. "Where are you staying?"

"I've been crashing at Carly's the past couple of nights. I don't think she can take any more of me though."

"Well, if you ever need some place to hang, you can come-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sam abruptly grabbed his face and kissed him. Freddie couldn't move, in shock. There was complete silence for the next five minutes.

Immediately, Sam seperated from Freddie.

"I'm sorry, Freddie. I-"

Just the way Sam did Freddie, he interrupted her and softly kissed her lips. While Sam put her hands on his cheeks, he put his hands around her waist.

After Freddie realized what he was doing, he immediately stepped back from Sam.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I cant."

"What?" Sam said, confused.

"I'm sorry, Sam! I..I have a-"

But before Freddie finished his sentence, Sam quickly walked away, without a word.

"Sam, wait. Sam!" Freddie tried to call her, but she didn't glance back at him.

Sighing to himself, he slowly walked back to his apartment.

He felt like a douchebag. He can't believe what he did to Sam AND Karla. He felt like things couldn't get any worse. Just then, he received a phone call, it was from Carly.

"Hey, Carly. I can't talk now-"

"Freddie, you need to get down here quick!" Carly said frantically. He could here sirens in the background. Freddie got worried.

"Carly, what's going on?" Freddie said worryingly.

"It's your mom! I was outside your apartment when I heard a loud thud. I went inside and it was your mom. She fell and wasn't breathing!" Freddie heard Carly's sobbing through the phone.

Freddie's heart dropped.

"Where is she?" Freddie said, with no emotion in his voice.

"She's on our way to the hospital now. Listen, me, Spencer, and my dad are on our way up there, we can give you a ride-"

Freddie hung up the phone. He started running.

He didn't know what to think.

Is this my fault. He thought to himself. This is my fault. I caused this. I'm sorry, mom.

Author's Note: Hey, guys. Sorry I'm posting so late. I accidentlu deleted my first story, so I had to write ALL over. So there's that. The last chapter did SO good! You guys are awesome! Remember to keep leaving reviews so I can improve the story. And add this to your story alerts so you can know when I post a new chapter


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam. It's Carly."

Sam was flabbergasted. She would have never guessed that Carly would talk her again after the fallout they had. It's been so many years.

"Hey, Carly." Sam said, the worry in her voice. "Have you seen Freddy, lately?" Carly asked her. "No, I haven't seen him since last week. Is everything okay with him?

"I don't know. About two weeks ago, his mom had to go into the hospital again. He took it really hard. He hasn't been going to school and he's missed a football game. I'm getting really worried."

"That's terrible." Sam said, shocked. "I'll keep an eye out for him. Keep me updated on how his mom is doing, okay?"

"Sure thing." Carly said, before hanging up.

Sam smiled. It felt really good to talk to her (ex) best friend again, after all these years. Sam wished they could've moved past the drama they had when they were younger and go back to normal. But Sam's pride wouldn't let her do that…

Freddy felt like the world was crushing him. Just when everything in his life was going perfect, his world came crashing right back down. The beer he was drinking was almost half empty. He never drank alcohol in his life, but at this point in his life, this was the only thing that kept him from facing reality. He was sitting in an empty parking lot in the middle of the night, because this was the only place he felt he could get away from everybody.

He hasn't been to school in over two weeks. He just couldn't smile at everybody and keep his pain from showing. It was like nobody had any idea what he was going through, and nobody cared. Nobody cared that his mom was close to death, or his girlfriend wasn't answering his texts or calls. All everybody cared about was the stupid football team and the championship game. Even his two closest friends, JT and Josh, didn't put in an effort to see how he was really doing. All they cared about was why he was missing practice.

"Freddy?" He heard a voice come from behind him.

"Sam?" He turned around and said. "How…How did you find me?"

"Lucky guess." She said as she plopped down right beside of him. She saw the six-pack of beer in front of him. "I didn't know you drink." She said. "I don't" He responded. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"So what's going on, Freddy?" Sam asked, finally breaking the silence. "You just cut yourself off from civilization and I find you getting drunk in a parking lot at 1:00 a.m."

Freddy didn't say anything after a long moment. Then he said, "I don't know. Just going through some shit, I guess."

"Freddy. I know life can get rough sometimes, but isolating yourself from people that care about you isn't going to help you at all."

Freddy sat up. "I guess you're right. But the people that 'care' about me only want what's best for them, not me. All they want me to do for them is throw touchdowns and win games."

"That's not true. We all genuinely care about you Freddy. It's just for some people, it's hard for them to express their emotions, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess." Freddy said. Again, there was a long silence.

"Well, Fred-Weird, I don't know about you, but it's getting pretty chilly out here." Sam said. Freddy chuckled. "I guess you're right." Freddy responded. "Let's get out of here.

…

The next day, Freddy went to school and made his way to the coach's office. He was nervous, knowing that Coach Waters was going to chew him out for missing practice and last week's game.

"Mr. Benson." He said as Freddy took a seat in front of his desk.

"Hey coach. I know I have some explaining to do for missing the game-"

He held up his hand before Freddy could answer. "No need. Carly Shay explained everything to me, about your mom and how she's doing." Freddy smiled. He thought it was really cool how Carly did that without even telling him. "So, you're not mad?" He asked.

"Well, I am pretty pissed since you didn't give anybody a heads up. But, since it was a family issue, I'll guess I'll let it slide."

Freddy was relieved. "So, am I going to lose the starting job?"

"For now, no. You're our best shot at winning the title. So it's yours. Now get to class" He said. "Thanks coach, Freddy said, before shaking the coach's hand and making his way out the door.

**XXX**

**Sorry for the wait! More coming soon.. -E**


	12. Chapter 12

The school hallways were crowded like any other typical Monday morning. Freddy looked over to Carly and Sam's old lockers, where the three of them spent most of their time their first couple years of high school. He usually thought about the memories most of the time. The good ones, the bad ones, and everything in between.

A tap on his shoulder woke him up from his trance. He turned around.

"Freddy!" Carly said as she jumped up and gave him a big hug. "Hey, Carly" Freddy said, laughing. He was surprised how happy she was to see him.

She got serious quickly. "Is everything okay?" Her deep, brown eyes always made Freddy feel comfortable. "Yeah, I'm good. I didn't mean to cut everybody off, you know? I was just going through some deep shit." "No, I totally understand." She responded. "I probably would've done the exact same thing."

She grabbed his shoulder, and they smiled at each other. "I told the coach that you probably weren't going to show up to practice."

"Yeah, I talked to him. Thanks for that, Carly. Otherwise, I probably would've been kicked off the team."

"No problem." Carly said. "It's the least I owe you." They smiled at each other for a moment. "Well, I gotta go to class. I'll text you."

"Okay." He said as they parted ways at opposite ends of the hallway.

…

_Tuesday night, Ridgeway-23 Northside-23, 3:25 left in the 4__th__quarter_

"Fourth down!" The announcer said as Ridgeway's defense came up with a stop to give Ridgeway to get another chance to score the ball. "If Ridgeway can find a way to score the ball, they can punch their ticket into the Seattle state playoffs!"

"Benson! You ready" Coach Waters said to him as Freddy was sitting on the bench, going over the playbook.

"Yes sir!" Freddy responded quickly as he got up from the bench, strapped on his helmet, and made his way to the field.

"Okay, guys." He said as he made his way into the huddle. "32 Slant 15 Cross." He commanded as the team broke and disbanded into their positions.

"Ready, Set, Hut!" He dropped back and examined the field. Not finding anyone open he quickly got out the pocket and ran fifteen yards up the field before making his way out of bounds. The crowd started to chant Freddy's name, confident that their star quarterback could get them into the end zone for the win.

He hastily told his team the play and lined back up in position. He hiked the ball and dropped back. He saw JT running up the sideline past his opponent. He was wide open. Freddy launched the ball with a perfect spiral, which landed perfectly in JT's hands. After running for ten yards, he was finally dragged down. They were now only 15 yards from the touchdown.

Freddy ran towards the coach to get the play they were going to run.

"Okay, Benson. This is all on you. You're the captain of this team, and we're counting on you. I want you to run 78 Blast."

Freddy nodded his head and told his teammates the play. "Alright guys, we don't have too much time. So we need this to count. Ready? Break!"

Freddy surveyed the field before taking his position. As Freddy said hike, the running back started running and took the ball from Freddy. Quickly, before he could get hit, he flicked the football back to Freddy. Following his blockers, he easily made his way into the end zone for a touchdown. The home crowd went crazy. Before the time could hit 0:00, they made their way onto the field and made their way around Freddy.

Freddy was ecstatic. He felt like the hero of the town. The feeling of being wanted for years, and he finally knew what it felt like. While he was still basking in his glory, Carly came up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Freddy, I'm so proud of you!" She yelled over the loud crowd. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you!" He answered back. Without hesitation, Carly leaned in and kissed him. Knowing that Freddy was surprised by her actions, she quickly said sorry, and dispersed into the crowd of fans. Freddy had a blank stare across his face. At that moment, he didn't know what to think. He felt happy and confused all at the same time.

He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he knew he had some situations to work out.


	13. Chapter 13

WHFB

_Hey, Freddie. What you up to? _Sam texted in the late night of October, one week since she texted Freddie. She felt like they were warily growing apart. But she couldn't blame him. She abandoned him in his worst time of need. She knew Freddie would forgive, but never forget.

Ten minutes passed and she still didn't hear a text back from him. "Geez, Freddie, you're such an asshole." She said to herself as she crossed an empty intersection. Before she could react to notice that the sign flashed its bright orange colors, urging her to caution before walking across, she violently bounced of the hood of the car's windshield. The hit sent her almost twenty feet from where she was.

…

Freddie was glad that it was raining on the day of Sam's funeral, and he was pretty sure that's what a lot of other people thought, too. Nobody could notice that he was crying his eyes out. These were one of these moments that Freddie wouldn't have thought of in a million years. Sam being killed by a drunk driver. It made it worse that he was the last person she texted. He didn't even notice it, because he was too busy being drunk and having sex with Carly. He didn't mean for it to happen. The heat of the moment and the so called 'liquid courage' made the situation _much _easier to handle. Yes, he knew that he was in love with Karla. Yes, he knew that Carly had a boyfriend. But they were alone. And drunk. And horny.

He knew Karla would be heartbroken. She put so much into their relationship, so much of her life went into his. He didn't know how she was going to react when he told her, and he was scared to find out.

He saw Carly, walking into the church with her boyfriend. He was so hung over that he couldn't even remember his name. Freddie felt really bad about the guy though. He took his starting position on the football team (surprisingly easily). Now he slept with the love of his life, the famous Carly Shay. He walked in and sat down confidently, the way he walked in everywhere else. At that moment, he felt no more guilt toward that pathetic jerk anymore.

Carly was stunning. Her pure, white dress made her soft, light skin and her flowing, black hair stand out even more. He couldn't believe he was kind of falling back in love with her again. Fast. He quickly avoided his eyes and focused on the pastor. As the preacher was talking, describing how everybody will be missing Sam, his eyes focused back on Carly. Tears were flowing down her face, but her face had a look of calm collectiveness.

_What am I doing?_ He thought to himself. _I'm at Sam's funeral and I'm sitting here, thinking about Carly._ Freddie was changing, and he didn't know why. The sweet, geeky guy that everybody loved was becoming a whole different person. He didn't seem to care about the things he used to care about. He actually didn't know what was important to him anymore. He liked it that way.

…

"Okay, team. We had a good practice today. We need to carry this confidence for this next couple days so we can we be nice and loose for Friday's game. Now go and get some rest." Coach stood up from where he was sitting, and thereafter the team disbanded to different parts of the locker room.

"Benson?" Coach Waters said before leaving."

"Yeah, Coach?" Freddie said.

"When you get ready, I want to talk to you in my office before you leave" He said before turning around and exiting. Freddie knew this was coming. He knew he was ready to play, but knew his mind would be in other places. He was just going to tell coach where his head was at and see what he would say.

"So, how you doing, Freddie" Waters said as Freddie took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. Coach Waters had a concerned look across his face."

"Don't worry, coach. I'm doing fine. I'm ready to play."

"I know you are, son. I just know there's been a lot going on for you. With your mother, and one of your close friends passing. Look, if you need someone to discuss things with you,-"

"Don't worry, coach" Freddie interrupted, preparing to leave. "Like I said, everything's good. I'm just focused on the team and getting this win." Coach Waters smiled. "That's what I like to here, Benson. Now get outta here."

Freddie hadn't talked to his friends JT and Josh in a long time. Midway through the season, JT suffered an ACL injury, ending the rest of his senior season. A couple weeks after that, Josh got caught with weed in his locker, which got him suspended for thirteen days and kicked off the team. Before his suspension ended, he dropped out of school and cut off any contact with everybody. He knew he probably couldn't get in contact with Josh, he decided to visit JT, who lived across town from Freddie, and see how he was doing. He hasn't been going to watch the team practices and games, but Freddie couldn't blame him. It was probably tough for a team guy like him to see him watch his team to go out to battle without himself running beside him

He walked up to the apartment complex where JT stayed at by himself. JT came to the door and Freddie was shocked by his appearance. The vibrant, smiling face Freddie grew used to was gone and replaced by a man who looked as if his future had disappeared right before his eyes."

"So JT, How's everything going with you?" Freddie said as he walked in and took the seat on the couch. This wasn't the first time he came here, but he remembered the apartment being much cleaner and organized the last time he came here.

"I don't know, man. Just getting by. I'm glad the team is winning, but-"

"I understand, dude." Freddie replied. "We still need you out there, man. You're still important to this team."

JT had gone silent. Freddie could see a tear roll down JT's face. It killed Freddie that there was nothing he could do to make one of his closest friend feel any better. "Listen, JT. We both been going through some rough shit lately. The best thing we could do is just stat strong and keep our head up."

JT raised his head and looked at Freddie. "I guess you're right, bro" He said after a moment.

"I know I'm right" Freddie replied. JT laughed.

"Have you heard anything from Josh?" Freddie asked. JT's smile disappeared. "Not in a while." He said. "I've been trying everything to get in contact with him."

"He's probably okay." Freddie said, seeing JT's worried face. "Look, let's get you out the house. Let's go to the Groovy Smoothie."

"Alright, let's go." JT said reluctantly.

"Want me to carry your crippled ass?" Freddie asked as they both laughed and made their way out the apartment building.

…

_Author's Note: _Yo. This series will soon come to an end. But right now I am preparing a sequel to this, which I am sure you will enjoy. I know some of you guys may be a little mad at me. Sorry, not sorry. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
